XI FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO DE KONOHA
by Bjo-KS
Summary: ¡Bienvenidos al décimo primer festival deportivo de Konoha! -se oye por el altavoz-. Como cada año el ganador podrá elegir entre dos grandes premios. ¿Quién se anima? / Un capítulo al más propio estilo del relleno cómico (espero que del bueno) que pudimos ver en el anime.
1. Compitamos en el Décimo Primer Festival

Naruto & Friends by Kishimoto.

NDA: Fanfiction elimina las dobles, triples y cuádruples exclamaciones, o interrogaciones, seguidas, es decir: !-!-!-! (sin guiones de por medio) no puede ponerse. El relato es de humor, al estilo los capítulos cómicos de relleno (espero que de los buenos, pero eso ya queda a su valoración), y la idea es la exageración de ciertos diálogos. Por lo que en la mayoría de los casos podéis añadir, mentalmente, tantas exclamaciones e interrogaciones como queráis.

······

 **·**

 **Compitamos en el Décimo Primer Festival Deportivo de Konoha, sensei!**

 **·**

-No sé Naruto. Se piden equipos de tres –responde Sakura sin prestar mucha atención.

-Sai, tú y yo.

-Sai no estará. Ya me ha dicho que tiene una misión la semana próxima.

-Se lo podemos pedir a alguien.

-¿A quién? Todos tienen ya equipo -explica cansada Sakura.

-Pues a Kakashi sensei. ¿No se supone que ya somos compañeros? Nada de maestros y alumnos.

-Ettoooo… no creo que le interesé participar en algo así. Ni siquiera sé si puede. Es un Jönin.

-Yo! ¿Quién es Jönin? –interrumpe Kakashi apareciendo a sus espaldas.

-Usted –responde Sakura.

-Hum. Y desde hace mucho. ¿A qué esperáis vosotros para hacer algo digno del rango?

-Sensei, ¿participará con nosotros en el Festival Deportivo de este año? –pide Naruto emocionado.

-¿Yo? –pregunta incrédulo

-Ya te lo dije Naruto, no querrá.

-Hum… está bien.

-¿Lo ves? Era absurdo pensar que…

-Ha dicho que sí, Sakura-chan –la interrumpe Naruto.

-Sí. He dicho que sí –dice cerrando los ojos en una sonrisa.

-Argggg –gruñe Sakura.

-Pareces ser tú la que no quiere participar –adivina Kakashi.

Naruto la mira desilusionado.

-Está bien. Participaremos en ese estúpido Festival Deportivo –concede Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

:::::::::::::::::::

·

:::::::::::::::::::

-DA COMIENZO LA QUINTA PRUEBA DEL DÉCIMO PRIMER FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO DE KONOHA -se oye por los altavoces-. PARA LOS QUE ACABAN DE LLEGAR DE ALGUNA DIFÍCIL MISIÓN, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEFENDER LA ALDEA Y BIENVENIDOS.

-¿De qué va esta vez Naruto? -pregunta Sakura

-Según Chöji algo de fuerza bruta.

-Entonces hemos ganado -dice Kakashi desde detrás de su libro sin levantar la mirada-. Con Sakrura está hecho.

Sakura se pone colorada.

-Es más bruta que la Godaime -añade.

Naruto afirma con la cabeza. Ganándose ambos un golpe en la cabeza al grito de ¡Shannaro!

-Arrrggg. Desesperantes -Susurra entre dientes tras ajustarse el guante.

-'ttebayo Sakura-chan, no era necesario.

-Que mal llevas los cumplidos Sakura-chan -comenta Kakashi sobándose la cabeza.

-EN ESTA OCASIÓN SÓLO PODRÁ HACERSE USO DE LA FUERZA FÍSICA, NADA DE CHAKRA. NI GENJUSTU NI NINJUTSU. SÓLO TAIJUTSU -se oye por el altavoz.

-Oooh mis pequeños pupilos -se oye al ninja de las mallas al fondo-, ésta es nuestra prueba. ¿Estáis listos? ¿Tenten? ¿Lee?

-¡Sí, Sensei! –grita Lee haciendo crujir su cuello en un raro estiramiento.

-Sí –dice Tenten con menos emoción.

-Vamos Tenten, no podemos perder -grita Lee.

-AL MENOS POR PARTE DE LOS COMPETIDORES. NUESTROS NINJAS, QUE SE ENCONTRARÁN AL OTRO LADO DE LA CUERDA PUEDEN HACER USO DE CUALQUIER TÉCNICA.

-Totalmente desequilibrado -se queja Sakura.

-Confiamos en tu fuerza -comenta Kakashi tras las tapas naranjas.

-Cállese ya -le grita.

-PEDIMOS A LOS EQUIPOS QUE SE PONGAN EN SUS PUESTOS. TOMEN EL EXTREMO DE LA CUERDA, COLOCÁNDOSE UNO TRAS OTRO, Y SE PREPAREN -se oye por los altavoces.

-Vamos allá -grita Naruto emocionado y tomando el primer lugar, frente a los oponentes.

-¡Yeihhh! -se oye con un deje de ironía tras el _Icha Icha_ , que camina despacio tras Sakura, poniéndose el último.

-YA SABEN, CUANDO SUENE LA BOCINA, TIREN CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS, UTILICEN SOLO TAIJUTSU SIN CHAKRA, AH Y SE ME OLVIDABA, NINGUNO DE LOS PARTICIPANTES EN LA PRUEBA PUEDE SOLTAR LA CUERDA, AL MENOS UNA DE SUS MANOS DEBE TOCARLA, INCLUIDOS NUESTROS CHICOS -se oye por los altavoces.

-Ésta es, sin duda, la prueba más absurda hasta ahora -se queja Ino tomando el extremo de su cuerda.

-¡MEEEECCCC! -se oye por los altavoces.

Frente a ellos, tres ninjas ya hacen sellos con la cuerda entre sus manos.

-Es tan fácil como dar un buen tirón y que salgan volando por los aires o al menos uno de ellos la suelte –dice Ino.

-Sí, claro, pero ellos pueden hacer cualquier tipo de jutsu, mientras que nosotros no podemos hacer más que taijutsu. Problemático –reclama Shikamaru.

-Chöji, deja esa barrita de chocolate y haz algo –exclama Ino.

-¿Qué _quiefes_ que haga _yof_? –pregunta metiéndose la barrita entera en la boca.

-Mmm, lánzate contra ellos –sugiere.

-¿Lo dices porque soy rellenito? –pregunta éste molesto.

-¡NO! –corrige Shikamaru a tiempo de salvarlos de una paliza por sugerir que es gordito-. Lo dice porque eres el que está delante, estás más cerca de ellos. Avanza por la cuerda y llega hasta ellos para darles un puñetazo o algo… Qué se yo. Esto es problemático –termina con un deje de cansancio.

En el otro extremo de la cuerda los tres ninjas lanzan jutsus de viento y fuego que el equipo debe evitar saltando sin soltar la cuerda.

- _Egta_ bien. _Enteteneglos_ –dice Chöji todavía con la barrita en la boca.

Chöji avanza por la cuerda hasta alcanzar al primer oponente, que con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara realiza unos sellos con las manos.

-Estás muerto gordito –dice riendo- Katon _Gökakyaaaaaaaaaaaa_ –termina siendo un grito de dolor cuando Chöji le toma por el cuello con una mano y le estrangula sin demasiado cariño.

-¿A quién has llamado gordito? –pregunta dolido-. No soy gordito. Estoy un poco rellenito. Soy de huesos anchos –se defiende.

-¡Ja! –grita Ino-. Hemos ganado, se los va a cargar a los tres.

Justo en ese momento, un componente de otro equipo unos metros más allá sale corriendo con el culo en llamas.

-POR AHORA, UN EQUIPO QUEDA ELIMINADO, Y OTRO HA CONSEGUIDO DERROTAR A TODOS LOS OPONENTES… -se oye al otro lado del altavoz-. ALGO TOTALMENTE INNECESARIO. CUANDO EL PRIMERO HABÍA SOLTADO LA CUERDA YA SE HABÍAN CLASIFICADO.

-Vamos Tenten, ellos ya lo han conseguido –grita Lee.

-ME DICEN QUE A PESAR DE LO QUE PARECE –se oye por el altavoz-, NINGUNO HA MUERTO. SIGUEN RESPIRANDO.

-Lee, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, ¿qué sugieres? –preguntan Tenten tirando de la cuerda.

-¡Lee! –se oye por detrás.

-¿Si, maestro Gai? –pregunta emocionado desde el primer puesto.

-Konoha Göriki Sempü –sugiere Maito dos puesto más atrás.

-Pero para eso tendré que soltar la cuerda maestro Gai –se lamenta Lee.

-¡No! –asegura Maito-. Usa la otra versión. Con la cuerda entre tus manos haz el pino y eleva las piernas, comienza a girar joven pupilo. Crearás un poderoso remolino que tendrá fuerza suficiente para lanzar a los oponentes por los aires –explica medio llorando de la emoción.

-Oh Gai-sensei, es usted fantástico. Se nota que la fuerza de la juventud no le abandona.

-Oh Lee

-Oh Gai-sensei

-¡Lee!

-¡Gai-sensei!

-¡Lee!

-¡Suficiente! –interrumpe irritada Tenten-. Te ayudaremos bajando la cuerda al suelo de nuestro lado. Venga –pide esquivando una flecha de hielo.

-Tenten, agárrate con toda la juventud de la que seas capaz –indica Gai rodeando desde su mano a su brazo con parte de la cuerda-. Este ataque es indiscriminado. No sólo afectará a los oponentes.

Así lo hace, y de pronto los tres oponentes salen volando cuando Lee comienza a dar vueltas creando un pequeño huracán.

-ESTAMOS COMPROBANDO QUE LA TÉCNICA UTILIZADA NO ES UN JUTSU DE VIENTO, SINO UN REMOLINO CREADO POR EL MOVIMIENTO DEL PROPIO CUERPO, ESPEREN UNOS MOMENTOS –se oye por el altavoz-. ESO PARECE. EL EQUIPO RARITO TAMBIÉN SE CLASIFICA PARA MAÑANA.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata? –pregunta Shino al ver como una bola de fuego pasa demasiado cerca de ella.

-S… si. Gracias Shino-kun –responde ésta tímida-. Shino-kun, ¿por qué no mandas a tus insectos a atacar?

-Lo siento Hinata, eso conllevaría el uso del chakra, y quedariamos descalificados –explica Shino.

-Chicos, tengo una idea –comenta Kiba desde el primer puesto.

-¿De qué se trata Kiba-kun? –pregunta Hinata.

-Intentad que la cuerda no se mueva mucho. Quiero probar algo –pide mientras le dice algo al oído a Akamaru, que sujeta la cuerda entre sus patitas.

Una espesa neblina acompañada de una extraña lluvia horizontal cae desde enfrente, impidiendo ver bien a los ninjas, causantes de dicho suceso meteorológico.

-Vamos Akamaru –grita Kiba.

A lo que Akamaru responde con un ladrido y un movimiento de rabo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Kiba? –pregunta Shino desde detrás de Hinata.

-Mantened la cuerda firme –pide de nuevo Kiba.

Akamaru camina por encima de la cuerda adentrándose en la espesa neblina, y por un momento Kiba, Hinata y Shino se tensan sin soltar la cuerda al no ver nada.

-MIENTRAS EL PERRO SIGA EN CONTACTO CON LA CUERDA CON UNA DE SUS PATAS EL EQUIPO SIGUE EN COMPETICIÓN –se oye por los altavoces-. Y SÍ, ESTAMOS CONTORLANDO AL EQUIPO CON UN JUEZ DENTRO DE LA NIEBLA.

-¡Vamos Akamaru! –grita Kiba.

De pronto se oye un gran grito y alguien sale de la neblina con las dos manos sobándose el trasero.

-¡Pero qué bestia es ese animal! –grita pasando junto a Kiba.

-Ya está. Hemos ganado –comenta Kiba sonriente.

-¿Has… Has mandado a Akamaru a que le mordiera el culo? –pregunta Hinata en un susurro.

-Sí. Y ha funcionado.

-OTRO EQUIPO QUE SE CLASIFICA, QUEDAN CUATRO –se oye por los altavoces.

Unos minutos después otros dos equipos consiguen clasificarse.

-SOLO QUEDA UN EQUIPO –se oye por los altavoces-. AUNQUE NO SE LES VE IGUAL DE ENTREGADOS A TODOS LOS COMPONENTES.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, sólo un poco más, 'ttebayo!

-Sensei, al menos podría dejar de leer su maldito libro –grita ésta pegándole un golpe en las costillas.

-No es necesario, estoy totalmente volcado en esto –se excusa Kakashi sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-¡Sólo está usando una mano! Si usara las dos habríamos ganado hace un rato.

Kakashi suspira, guarda el libro en el bolsillo del pantalón y con su nueva mano libre tira de la cuerda sin mucho ánimo ni nuevos resultados.

-¿Ves? No sirve de nada –comenta volviendo a sacar su libro.

-¡Shannarooooo! –grita Sakura girándose para verle y levantando su puño en alto apuntando hacía él-. Si al menos pusiera algo de ganas.

-Mejor hazlo contra el suelo –sugiere Kakashi agarrándose con las dos manos a la cuerda con fuerza.

-¿Eh? –pregunta confusa.

-El puñetazo. Los harás caer si destrozas todo el suelo con tu fuerza bruta, como cuando me robasteis los cascabeles con un sucio engaño –dice sonriendo tras el libro.

-¿Pero qué se ha creído? Es un completo inútil –grita avanzando hacía él-. No le robamos nada, se los ganamos en una pelea justa. Si no fuera tan _pervertiaaaggggg_ –grita Sakura cuando un pequeño rayo golpea su espalda haciendola caer de rodillas.

Una mano agarra la cuerda, la otra ha frenado contra algo.

Levanta la cabeza para ver como su mano se apoya en cierta zona íntima de Kakashi.

-¿Ahora quien es la pervertida? –pregunta él apartando el libro a un lado y mirando hacía abajo.

-YAWWWWWWWWW. No ha sido mi intención. Algo me golpeó la espalda, yo no…

Kakashi cierra los ojos en una sonrisa.

-Aja. Entonces puedes soltarme ya, Sakura-chan –sugiere divertido.

Sakura abre los ojos de par en par y se levanta de un salto mirándole con odio.

-Puede quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara –dice molesta-. Puedo notarla bajo su máscara.

-Tú también –responde todavía sonriendo.

-Sensei, Sakura-chan, concéntrense –pide Naruto desde el frente donde tiene que evitar y desviar ataques para que no pasen tras él y tiren a sus poco atentos compañeros.

-¿Yo también qué? –pregunta ella molesta sin entenderle.

-También puedes quitar la sonrisa de tu cara –responde Kakashi sonriente.

-Yiaaaaahhhh! Le odio –grita encendiendo de nuevo su puño en chakra verde.

-RECORDAMOS QUE LOS ATAQUES CON CHAKRA ESTÁN PROHIBIDOS –se oye por los altavoces.

-'ttebayo Sakura-chan, no uses chakra o perderemos –pide Naruto agarrándose fuerte a la cuerda-. Da un puñetazo al suelo como dice Kakashi sensei.

-Primero quiero matarle –explica Sakura en un rugido.

-¡Por favor Sakura-chan! –pide Naruto en un puchero.

-Por favor Sakura-chan –pide Kakashi imitándole con un tono de voz totalmente apático con el libro todavía a un lado.

-Arggggg. Desesperante –exclama Sakura antes de golpear con un fuerte puñetazo el suelo que es destrozado haciendo trastabillar a los oponentes y cayendo al suelo soltando la cuerda.

-VICTORIA PARA EL EQUIPO RAMEN–se oye por los altavoces-. MAÑANA A LA MISMA HORA LA SIGUIENTE PRUEBA. LOS GRUPOS QUE HAN SUPERADO ESTA PRUEBA RECUERDEN QUE TIENEN QUE RECOGER EL FORMULARIO DE EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD POR PARTE DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN.

Kakashi vuelve tras su libro.

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con el nombre –comenta pasando algunas páginas.

-Hemos vuelto a ganar. ¡Dattebayo! Estamos a dos pruebas de ser campeones. Ramen para celebrarlo –festeja Naruto alejándose del espacio de competición.

-Todo esto es culpa suya –dice acusatoriamente Sakura mirando a Kakashi.

-¿Mía? –pregunta mirando por encima del libro.

-Sí. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió aceptar? –pregunta poniéndo rumbo a Ichiraku.

-Pensé que es lo que queríais –se excusa avanzando tras ella con la vista todavía en el libro.

-Arrrgggg. Es tan desesperante como Naruto. No me extraña que siga solo.

-¿Solo?

-Sí. Solo. Sin pareja. Terminará siendo un viejo soltero.

-Soy un ninja muy cotizado. Por si no lo sabes.

-Sí, ya me imagino. Cómo compañero de misión -responde en un resoplido.

-No, por lo visto soy un soltero codiciado.

-Sí. Claro –exclama con ironía.

-Seguro que podría irme a casa con la mujer que quisiera –comenta como si nada.

-¡JA! Cómo si cualquiera fuera a caer rendida a sus pies con ese rostro medio oculto y su fama de pervertido.

-Hum. Es uno de mis tantos encantos.

-¿ _Uno de sus encantos_? –pregunta poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¿Cuál? ¿Ser un viejo pervertido?

-No. El rostro medio oculto. Y no soy tan viejo.

-Lo que usted diga. Si tan fácil es conseguir a cualquier mujer… ¿qué hace solo?

-Valoro mi individualidad por encima de todo.

-¡JA! Es la típica excusa que dan los viejos solterones. No podría encontrar una mujer que le aguantará ni en un milenio.

Kakashi se detiene y deja escapar una risilla.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunta girándose para verle.

-¿Qué edad tienes, Sakura-chan?

-No es de su interés.

-Vamos, ¿23? ¿24?

-Por ahí.

-¿Con cuántos hombres has estado?

Sakura avanza los pocos pasos que le separan y hunde un dedo acusatorio en su pecho.

-No vaya de listo conmigo graciosillo. Yo todavía soy joven. Sin embargo usted… Le conozco desde que tenía doce años y nunca le he visto con una mujer. Eso es más de una década.

-Que no me hayas visto con ninguna mujer no significa que no haya estado con una –dice tomando la muñeca de Sakura con suavidad y apartando la mano de su pecho.

-Lo mismo podría decir –resuelve volviendo a caminar en dirección a Ichiraku.

-Pero a diferencia de mi, sería mentira.

-¿Y usted que sabrá? Además, hablaba de una relación formal, alguien que le aguante de verdad. No alguien con quien echar un polvo e irse antes de que anochezca.

Kakashi deja escapar una carcajada.

-Pervertido –añade sin mirarle.

-¿Qué sabes tú de _echar polvos_ y escapar en mitad de la noche?

-Seguro que es lo que hace con su vida.

-¿Esto no se está volviendo un poco personal? –pregunta gracioso volviendo a su libro.

-Después de leer sus libros pornográficos a cada hora del día, ahora resulta que le da vergüenza.

-No es vergüenza, pero como he dicho antes, valoro mi individualidad por encima de todo. Y en ello entra mi privacidad.

-Ufff –resopla-. Lo sé, no lo dude. En estos doce años ni siquiera he conseguido descubrir cuando es su cumpleaños.

-El quince de septiembre –responde tranquilo.

Ella se queda parada en mitad de la calle. Él la alcanza y se pone a su lado.

-¿Me harás un regalo ahora que lo sabes? –pregunta sobrepasándola.

-Sí. Voy a buscarle una mujer que le quite las feas manías que tiene -responde con rabia.

-¿Qué manías? –pregunta simpático mientras camina de espaldas para verla desde detrás del libro.

-La de leer pornografía en público -responde señalándole.

-No es pornografía.

-La de desaparecer cuando se está hablando con usted.

-Sólo lo hago cuando la gente se mete en mi vida privada.

-La de quedarse dormido.

-No llego tarde por quedarme dormido.

-La de llegar tarde –corrige ella.

-Sólo lo hago cuando la ocasión lo merece.

-La de creerse más listo que nadie.

-Mmm. Hay que diferenciar entre creerse y serlo.

-La estúpida manía de no mirar por donde anda –dice señalando tras de él.

Kakashi sin mirar se mueve un poco a la derecha evitando a un niño que juega a la pelota.

-Yo! –le dice al pequeño todavía andando de espaldas.

-Desesperante –susurra Sakura para si misma.

-No necesito que me busques a ninguna mujer.

-Es cierto, prefiere su individualidad. Pasará el resto de su vida solo con los ninken. Será conocido como el loco de los perros.

-Hum… no suena mal del todo –dice sonriendo y girándose para ver el Ichiraku Ramen justo delante suya.

-Han tardado en llegar, ya ordené tres boles –dice un Naruto sonriente.

-Naruto…

-¿Si, sensei?

-¿Piensas que soy viejo? – pregunta mirando de reojo a Sakura.

-Mmmm… no tanto como Tsunade-obachan. Pero aún está en forma. No se preocupe, 'ttebayo! Con mi fuerza y la de Sakura ganaremos el festival.

Kakashi deja escapar un resoplido y se deja caer pesadamente en el taburete.

-Mmm, que bien que Naruto no sea una mujer –comenta Sakura entre risas.

:::::::::::

······


	2. Prueba de resistencia No perderé

······

 **·**

 **Prueba de resistencia. No perderé 'ttebayo! Tajü Kage Bunshin no Jutsu  
**

 **·**

-EN ESTA PRUEBA TODO LO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER LOS CONCURSANTES ES AGUANTAR DENTRO DEL CÍRCULO MÁS TIEMPO QUE SUS COMPETIDORES –se oye por los altavoces.

-No veo la dificultad –susurra Sakura entre Naruto, que escucha con atención, y Kakashi, que lee su libro.

-LA DIFICULTAD QUERIDO PÚBLICO… –se oye por los altavoces- VIENE DE LA MANO DEL CLAN ABURAME.

-¡NOOOOO! –grita Sakura ganándose una mirada de Kakashi por encima del libro y obligando a Naruto a taparle la boca para seguir escuchando.

Consigue soltarse de Naruto y pegarle un capón.

-No pienso participar si hay bichos de por medio, Naruto –dice volviendo a un volumen de voz normal.

-Sakura-chan, es una tontería. A penas habrá bichos. Kakashi y yo te protegeremos. Puedes subirte a mi espalda si quieres.

-Ni hablar. Naruto, odio los bichos.

-Sensei diga algo, Sakura-chan hará que nos eliminen –pide Naruto girándose hacía Kakashi.

-Sakura-chan, podrás subirte a mi espalda si quieres –dice éste igualando la oferta de Naruto sin apartar su vista del libro.

-Sí, seguro que es lo que quiere, pervertido. No necesito su ayuda.

-Lo he intentado –dice dirigiéndose a Naruto a través del libro.

-Vamos Sakura-chan. Por favor – suplica haciendo un puchero.

-Arggg, no sé que hago aquí con vosotros dos.

-PARA COMENZAR LA PRUEBA NECESITAMOS QUE CADA EQUIPO ENTRE A UNO DE LOS CÍRCULOS PINTADOS EN EL SUELO –se oye por el altavoz.

El equipo formado por Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata y Shino entra a uno de los círculos. Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi, que sigue con su libro, se colocan dos círculos más allá. El equipo Ino-Shika-Chö entra a otro. Lee, Tenten y Gai se posicionan dentro de otro círculo. Y un par de equipos más, ocupan los círculos restantes.

-Y RECUERDEN. NO PUEDEN MATAR NI DAÑAR A LOS INSECTOS –se oye por el altavoz.

-¿Cómo puede participar el equipo de Kurenai? ¡Ese tipo es del Clan de los bichos! -grita Naruto a los jueces-. Seguro que tienen ventaja –se queja mirándolos con recelo.

-Cállate Naruto. Te haremos morder el polvo sin usar las habilidades del Clan Aburame. ¿Verdad que sí, Akamaru? –grita Kiba desde su círculo. A lo que Akamaru añade un ladrido y un meneo de rabo.

-Piérdete colmillitos, ni con el raro podréis ganarnos –grita Naruto en respuesta.

Shino deja escapar un suspiro.

-Tengo nombre. Shino.

-Sí. Eso. Shino. El de los bichitos –dice Naruto.

-Son insectos –dice Shino cansado.

-Me da igual. Os ganaremos, 'ttebayo! –sentencia Naruto

-Y COMIENZA LA COMPETICIÓN –se oye por los altavoces.

Un primer equipo queda descalificado rápidamente, pues uno de sus componentes cae de culo intentando evitar el manotazo de un compañero y aplasta a un bicho. Lo que les descalifica por asesinato de insecto según Hotaru, la chica del Clan Aburame encargada del control de los insectos que intervienen en la competición.

En su círculo, Shino, que no puede utilizar sus técnicas del clan como parte del reglamento, intenta hablar con los insectos pidiendo que se retiren en deferencia a los lazos _familiares_ que les unen. Pero estos obligados por Hotaru insisten en su invasión y conquista del círculo.

Hinata utiliza su jutsu de puño suave en su mínima potencia para crear corrientes de aire que desvíen a los insectos. Y Kiba tiene bastante con no caer al suelo cuando Akamaru huyendo de los insectos se sube a su espalda haciéndole tambalearse.

-¡Naruto haz algo! –pide Sakura escondiéndose tras Kakashi que sigue leyendo su libro de pie en el centro del círculo mientras algunos insectos suben por sus piernas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Sakura-chan? –pregunta Naruto con un insecto entre sus manos mirándolo muy de cerca y dejándose rodear por muchos otros.

-¡Arrrrggg, sois desesperantes! –grita Sakura histérica-. ¿De verdad os dan igual todos esos bichos?

-Son monos –dice Naruto-. Mira –le muestra un gran escarabajo de ojos rojos.

Uno de los bichitos sube por la pierna de Kiba y llega hasta su espalda, donde Akamaru de un lametazo se lo lleva a la boca.

-¡Akamaru nooo!, suéltalo. Déjalo en el suelo ahora mismo -le regaña Kiba.

Akamaru deposita al bichito en el suelo entre babas.

-SEGÚN NOS DICEN LOS EXPERTOS MÉDICOS DEL CLAN ABURAME, MOMO, EL INSECTO QUE HA SIDO LENGUETEADO POR EL PERRO DEL CLAN INUZUKA, SOBREVIVIRA TRAS UNA LARGA PERMANENCIA EN EL HOSPITAL, PERO EL EQUIPO DE RARITOS QUEDA ELIMINADO POR DAÑAR A MOMO -se oye por el altavoz.

-¡YAWWWWWW! Que asco Naruto. Haz algo o te juro que salgo del círculo.

-Está bien, está bien. –Naruto hace unos sellos con sus manos-. Tajü Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Montones de clones de Naruto aparecen unos encima de otro formando una gran montaña de Narutos.

-Rápido Sakura-chan, sube –indica Naruto siendo sepultado por ellos.

Antes de que Naruto lo diga, Sakura ya está a media altura de la montaña de bunshins.

-¡Frentezota! –grita Ino desde la comodidad de su círculo.

-¿Qué quieres Ino-cerda? –pregunta Sakura ascendiendo por la montaña de Narutos.

-Te juego lo que quieras a que ganamos.

-Lo que quieras Ino-cerda.

-La que gane tendrá a la otra como esclava por un día.

-Hecho cerdita.

-Muy bien. Frentona prepárate para ser mi esclava.

Ino está detrás de Shikamaru tranquilamente sin hacer nada.

Éste a hecho Kagemane no Jutsu y tiene a los insectos inmovilizados a su alrededor.

Chöji saca una bolsa de patatas fritas que comienza a comer tranquilamente.

Kakashi sigue leyendo su libro sobre uno de los bunshin más bajos de la _Montaña Naruto_ hasta que los insectos empiezan a escalar por los bunshins y se mueven por su libro sin permitirle leerlo. De un salto sube hasta arriba de la montaña donde Sakura no deja de mirar en todas direcciones esperando ver insectos voladores. Una vez arriba, Kakashi con un leve movimiento de mano quita a los insectos de su libro, echándolos sobre Sakura, y sigue leyendo.

-¿Qué hace? Ha traído insectos a la cima de la montaña.

-Sakura-chaaaaan –se queja un bunshin cuando esta le pisotea la cara.

-Ettooo, ¿perdón? –pide entre arrepentida y asqueada.

-Sakura, deberías tener más respeto por los clones de tu compañero de equipo –dice tranquilo Kakashi sin retirar la vista del libro-. ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-Creo que quedó abajo, en el interior de la montaña.

-Hum… espero que no muera asfixiado. Si muere, todo esto no habrá servido para nada –dice tranquilo pasando una página del libro.

De pronto, a Chöji se le cae una patata al suelo y provoca que todos los insectos del círculo del equipo de al lado se abalancen sobre el suyo.

Shikamaru incapaz de estirar su sombra sobre todos los nuevos insectos se tambalea cuando Ino intenta subirse a su espalda y cae al suelo haciendo que ésta ruede fuera del círculo.

-EL EQUIPO INO-SIKA-CHÖ QUEDA FUERA DE LA COMPETICIÓN –se oye por los altavoces-. QUEDAN TRES EQUIPOS.

-Ja ja, Ino-cerda, serás mi esclava. Estáis fuera de la competición –grita Sakura desde lo alto de la montaña de bunshins.

-¡Aún no habéis ganado frentona! –grita Ino desde el suelo.

Sakura comienza una danza de la victoria que Kakashi observa tras su libro, ajeno al comienzo de conquista de la _Montaña Naruto_ que los insectos están realizando.

-EL EQUIPO RAMEN HA UTILIZADO UNA TÉCNICA INTERESANTE A LA QUE YA SE CONOCE COMO LA _MONTAÑA NARUTO_ O MONTAÑA BUNSHINS –se oye por los altavoces- FRENTE A ELLOS VEMOS AL EQUIPO ROUTI QUE SIN BICHOS DE POR MEDIO, TRAS IR TODOS ELLOS A POR LA PATATA DEL COMPONENTE GORDITO DEL OTRO EQUIPO, DISFRUTA DE UNOS MOMENTOS DE PAARRRGGGGGHHHH –se oyen ruidos raros en el micro, golpes y gritos de dolor- QUERIAMOS DECIR, LA PATATA DEL COMPONENTE CHÖJI AKIMICHI. Y POR ÚLTIMO EL EQUIPO DEL TIPO VERDE CON MALLAS, QUE DE MOMENTO NO LO HACEN NADA MAL.

Los insectos que se habían lanzado a por la patata de Chöji regresan a su círculo, seguidos de los insectos que habían sido inmovilizados por Shikamaru que al no encontrar a nadie a quien atacar deciden seguir a los nuevos, y van en masa a por el otro equipo que decide huir de su círculo sin mirar atrás.

-ETTOOOO…. OTRO EQUIPO MENOS. ROUTI QUEDA ELIMINADO–se oye por los altavoces-. ¿ESA GENTE SON NINJAS? ¿EN SERIO? VALIENTES COBARDES… -no debería haberse oído por los altavoces, pero alguien olvidó levantar el dedo del botón- ME COMUNICAN QUE SE HA OÍDO MI VALORACIÓN DESPECTIVA HACIA CIERTO EQUIPO DE NINJAS QUE RECIENTEMENTE HA ABANDONADO LA COMPETICIÓN… MI MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS. QUE SIGA LA COMPETICIÓN.

Sakura empieza a verse rodeada por los insectos que ya han coronado la cima de la _Montaña Naruto._

-¡Haga algo! –le pide a Kakashi.

-Pensé que eras una gran ninja que no necesitaba mi ayuda –dice tras su libro.

-¡Shannaroooo! Deje el puñetero libro –dice Sakura dando un manotazo al libro que cae a los pies de Kakashi y en seguida es cubierto por miles de insectos que mordisquean la cubierta.

-Naniiiiii! ¡¿Qué has hecho Sakura-chan?! –pregunta Kakashi en un grito de terror.

Kakashi realiza unos sellos con las manos

-Raiton Chidori –grita dejando que su mano se encienda con rayos de chakra azul.

-¿Qué hace animal? ¡Nos va a matar a todos! –grita Sakura a su lado.

Kakashi deja que se desvanezcan todos menos un pequeño rayo que se mueve por su dedo índice. Con él toca la capa de bichos que se ha formado sobre su libro.

Se produce una descarga eléctrica que recubre toda la _Montaña Naruto_ que con un _plufff_ desaparece, obligando a Kakashi a realizar una voltereta en el aire, atrapando a Sakura en el aire y cayendo junto a un Naruto tumbado en el suelo con síntomas de aplastamiento masivo, pero dentro del círculo.

Todos los insectos caen inmóviles del cielo como una pequeña lluvia de gotas negras.

-¡YAWWW QUE ASCO! –grita Sakura cubriéndose con los brazos.

-¡Toma ya! Habéis perdido frentona, habéis matado a todos los bichos. Estáis eliminados –grita Ino

-No he matado a ningún insecto. Están dormidos –dice Kakashi tranquilo dejando a Sakura a su lado y recuperando su libro, que ha caído sobre Naruto.

Hotaru se acerca hasta el círculo y recoge unos cuantos insectos, después vuelve junto al juez.

-EL CLAN ABURAME ESTÁ VALORANDO SI DORMIR A LOS INSTECTOS CON UN JUTSU ELÉCTRICO SUPONE ALGÚN DAÑO PARA ELLOS –se oye por los altavoces-. IMAGINO QUE DEPENDERÁ DEL VOLTAJE APLICADO.

Naruto despertando coge a un bichillo en su mano.

-Parece muerto –dice mirándolo de cerca.

-Están dormidos. Despertarán en unos minutos. Puedes estar tranquila Sakura-chan –dice girándose hacia ella-. Así que déjame leer mi libro –increpa buscando la página por la que quedó.

Todavía queda el equipo de Gai dentro de su círculo.

-EL CLAN ABURAME HA DICTAMINADO QUE LOS INSECTOS NO HAN SUFRIDO NINGÚN TIPO DE DAÑO. POR LO QUE EL EQUIPO RAMEN SIGUE DENTRO DE LA COMPETICIÓN –se oye por los altavoces-. QUEDAN DOS EQUIPOS SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS. LA ETERNA JUVENTUD Y RAMEN.

-¡Oh! Propio de mi eterno rival. Me habías asustado pensando que masacraste la belleza de la naturaleza aniquilando a todos esos nobles bichillos.

-No he matado a nadie –insiste cansado desde detrás de su libro, sentándose en el suelo. Gesto que imitan Sakura y Naruto, ahora que no hay ningún insecto molestando.

-Oh Lee, mira la llama de la juventud en tus rivales. Aprende de ellos.

-Sí, Gai-sensei.

-Oh Lee.

-¡Gai-sensei!

-¡Lee!

-¡Gai-sensei!

-¡Lee!

-Chicos, concentraros un poco –pide Tenten usando algunas armas para crear un remolino de viento que expulse a los insectos del círculo.

-No puedo más que admirar a mi rival –grita Maito Gai emocionándose.

Emocionándose tanto por la fuerza de la juventud que sin darse cuenta se pone a dar volteretas hacía atrás y termina fuera del círculo.

-EL EQUIPO ETERNA JUVENTUD QUEDA ELIMINADO –se oye por los altavoces-. CON ESTO SE PROCLAMAN CAMPEONES, SIN APENAS PICADURAS, EL EQUIPO RAMEN –se oye por los altavoces-. MAÑANA A LA MISMA HORA LA SIGUIENTE PRUEBA. SE RECUERDA AL EQUIPO RAMEN QUE TIENE QUE RECOGER EL FORMULARIO DE EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD POR PARTE DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN O NO PODRÁN SEGUIR COMPITIENDO.

-¡Dattebayo! Síiiii. ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado! Celebrémoslo haciendo honor a nuestro nombre de equipo.

-Síiii. Chúpate esa Ino-cerda –grita Sakura contagiada de la emoción.

-Eso es tan poco deportivo –le susurra Kakashi, tras su libro, consiguiendo que se ponga colorada.

Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi ponen rumbo a Ichiraku. Alguno más rápido que otros.

-Aún espero un agradecimiento –dice Kakashi cerrando el libro.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Sakura altanera-. Fue Naruto quien nos salvó con su montaña de bunshins.

-Oh sí, lo vi claro cuando conquistaron la cima. Estabas muy a salvo de todo esos bichos –ironiza Kakashi.

-Baje de su nube de egocentrismo y narcisismo.

-No soy egocéntrico, ni narcisista, pero te he salvado.

-Casi mata a todos esos pobres insectos.

-Vaya, ahora son pobres insectos, antes eran bichos asquerosos.

-Vuelva a su libro –sugiere Sakura molesta.

-No puedo, ha quedado inútil –dice abriéndolo por una página al azar y mostrando las páginas agujereadas por pequeños pero numerosos mordiscos de insectos-. Y todo gracias a ti. ¿Ves, Sakura-chan? A mi no me cuesta agradecer las cosas –dice cerrando los ojos en una sonrisa irónica.

-Pufff. Encuentre una mujer y no necesitará más esos libros.

-Estás obsesionada con mi soltería.

-Para nada. Me da completamente igual su soltería. Me preocupan más otras cosas.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Tú soltería?

Sakura cae de culo. Y Kakashi riendo le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

-Yo no… Yo podría tener pareja si quisiera. Es sólo que estoy mejor así.

-Entonces ya somos dos.

-No. Usted necesita a alguien que le lleve por el buen camino.

-¿Y eso acabas de decidirlo tú o es una misión impuesta por la Hokage?

-Mmm… sí, quizás la Hokage sea una candidata para usted –sugiere seriamente.

-¿Naniiii? ¿Sabes qué tiene más de 50 años? –pregunta histérico.

-Le saca unos ¿doce? ¿trece años? No es tanto. ¿Es su tipo?

-¿Mi tipo? –Kakashi duda unos segundos-. Mmmm… supongo que sí.

-Vale, rubias de pechos grandes. Como le gustaban a Jiraiya. Eso acota la búsqueda.

Esta vez es Kakashi el que se cae de culo, y Sakura le tiende la mano para ayudarle a levantar.

-No me refería a eso en concreto Sakura-chan. No hablaba del físico.

-¿Entonces cómo le gustan?

-De ninguna manera. Deja de buscarme mujer, o empezaré yo a buscarte a un chico para que ocupes tu tiempo libre con él en vez de preocuparte por mi soltería –dice cediéndola el paso para entrar a Ichiraku.

-Han tardado en llegar, ya ordené tres boles –dice un Naruto sonriente.

-Naruto…

-¿Si, Sakura-chan?

-¿Piensas que Tsunade es vieja para Kakashi? –pregunta mirando de reojo a Kakashi.

-Mmmm… no tanto como para Yamato-taichou. Aunque creo que todo es un jutsu antiarrugas. Y tiene demasiado carácter, 'ttebayo! Sensei no se preocupe, no necesitamos sobornar a Obachan para ganar el festival. Además, creo que sería más fácil si tú te acercaras al juez, Sakura-chan. La Godaime no tiene nada que ver con esta competición.

Sakura deja escapar un resoplido y se deja caer pesadamente en el taburete.

-Mmm, que bien que Naruto no tenga que emparejarte –comenta Kakashi entre risas.

:::::::::::

······

FIN DE LA SEXTA PRUEBA.

·····

Respuesta general a las reviews: Muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero que este capítulo esté a la altura. La verdad es que me reía mucho escribiéndolo y me he reído mucho cuando lo he releído para repasarlo. Un abrazo a todos.


	3. Última prueba Confianza entre compañeros

······

 **·**

Última prueba: Confianza entre compañeros. No le creo, pervertido!

 **·**

-En realidad creo que es algo preocupante… -dice Sakura poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios y pensando-. ¡Espere! No me diga que… -Sakura le señala con una mano acusadora-. Oh Kami-sama, ahora lo entiendo todo.

-¿Entiendes qué? –pregunta él, que no entiende nada, tras su libro de tapas verdes.

-Es gay. Y está con Gai-sensei, ¿verdad?. Oh Kami-sama. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Forman una bonita pareja. Madre mía, dejaré de molestarle. Se lo prometo. Que bonito. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Es tan obvio –dice ella girando sobre si misma en una nube de felicidad-. Espere… ¿le gustan esas mallas verdes o qué? –pregunta completamente en serio.

-¿Obvio? ¿Buena pareja? –pregunta Kakashi-. ¿Me tomas el pelo, verdad? ¿He pasado de ser un pervertido a ser gay?

-Hay gays pervertidos -resuelve ella sin más.

Kakashi pasa un par de páginas del libro verde y lo gira para mostrárselo a Sakura.

Una ilustración a doble página muestra a un hombre sobre una mujer que jadea su nombre pidiendo que la haga suya.

-¿Entonces no es gay? –pregunta confusa-. Mire que yo lo respeto, eh!

-No.

-No. No me lo creo –niega sospechando de sus palabras.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sensei! Vamos. Va a empezar la última prueba –grita Naruto unos metros más adelante.

-¡Ya vamos Naruto! –responde con calma Kakashi- En realidad me da igual lo que creas Sakura-chan.

-Demuéstrelo –le reta Sakura.

-¿Demostrar qué? ¿Que no soy gai? ¿Cómo? –pregunta él divertido.

-¡Sensei, nos descalificarán! Vengan ya. Perderemos la competición –sigue gritando Naruto.

-¡Eso! –grita Sakura.

-¿Eso? –pregunta sin entender Kakashi.

-Una competición.

-¿Una competición? Te recuerdo que ya estamos en una.

-No. Una entre usted y yo… el que antes consiga pareja _heterosexual_ , ya que dice no ser gay, tendrá que pagar al otro una cena en el mejor restaurante del país para que la disfrute con su pareja.

-Hum… suena bien. Ya puedo oler las costillas fritas del Hamadaya.

-Puffff –resopla Sakura-. Ni siquiera sabe que el mejor restaurante del país es el Komuro.

-Perdona, Sakura-chan, pero no tienes ni idea. Eres una niña que no conoce ni la mitad del país –dice acercándose a ella y dejando que su dedo índice despachurre la nariz de Sakura-. ¿Cómo vas a saber cuál es el mejor restaurante?

-EQUIPO RAMEN, SI NO SE PERSONAN EN LA MESA DE CALIFICACIONES PARA LA SIGUIENTE PRUEBA QUEDARAN DESCALIFICADOS –se oye por el altavoz.

-'ttebayo, Sakura-chan, sensei, vengan rápido –grita Naruto desde la mesa.

-VA A DAR COMIENZO LA ÚLTIMA PRUEBA –se oye por los altavoces.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez? –pregunta Sakura cansada.

-Me han dicho que tiene algo que ver con la confianza entre los miembros del equipo -responde Naruto.

-Entonces hemos perdido. Sakura-chan no cree en mi –sentencia Kakashi sencillo mirando por encima de su libro verde.

Naruto mira confuso a Sakura.

-¡JA! Cuando diga algo creíble le creeré.

-ELIJAN A DOS DE SUS COMPONENTES –se oye por los altavoces-. EL TERCERO CAMBIARÁ DE EQUIPO.

-¿Algo creíble? –pregunta Naruto confuso.

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja? –pregunta Kakashi mirando a Sakura.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Sakura nerviosa-. Ni hablar. Prefiero morir sola.

-Hablo de la competición –responde serio.

-¿Eh? –pregunta poniéndose colorada-. ¡Yo también! –grita nerviosa.

-¡No puedo oír las normas, Sakura-chan! –se queja Naruto.

-EL COMPONENTE IMPAR PUEDE PASAR POR LA MESA PARA QUE SEA ASIGNADO A OTRO EQUIPO –se oye por los altavoces- CON QUIEN TENDRÁ QUE PELEAR.

-¿Pelear? Déjenme ir a mi 'ttebayo! –pide Naruto emocionado.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros tras su libro.

\- Naruto, no me dejes sola con este flojo –suplica Sakura.

-Lo siento Sakura, quiero pelear.

-Si te quedas pelearemos juntos contra quien venga. ¡Todos pelearemos! –exclama irritada.

-Pero allí será un dos contra uno –grita Naruto alejándose hacía la mesa de jueces.

En mitad del camino se cruza con Rock Lee que le saluda con una gran, y brillante, sonrisa.

-'ttebayo cejotas. Suerte.

-Suerte, Naruto.

Cada uno sigue su camino.

-Hola Sakura –saluda cuando llega a su altura.

-Lee –saluda Sakura con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Hola Maito Jr –saluda Kakashi tras su libro de tapas verdes.

-Me han asignado a tu equipo, Sakura.

-Mmm, bien –dice Sakura sin ganas.

-Si tú me lo pides, prometo no boicotear al equipo. Por ti me dejaría ganar Sakura.

-Aja –responde sin interés mirando a Naruto ir con los componentes de Routi, el grupo que el día anterior había huido.

-Yo te lo agradecería –se oye a Kakashi sin levantar la vista del libro- así puedo concentrarme en las cosas importantes –dice pasando página.

-Desesperante –deja escapar Sakura entre dientes mirando a Kakashi de reojo.

-Kakashi sensei, le tengo un gran respeto como eterno rival de mi maestro, pero sólo me dejaría vencer si Sakura me lo pide.

-AHORA NECESITAMOS QUE UNO DE USTEDES USE EL HITAI-ATE PARA TAPARLE LOS OJOS AL OTRO COMPAÑERO –se oye por el altavoz-. OBVIAMENTE AL COMPAÑERO DE EQUIPO. NO AL INVASOR.

Kakashi mira a Sakura. Sakura mira a Kakashi y le tiende su protector.

-No hay manera de que yo me ponga eso. Estoy leyendo –dice Kakashi.

-No pienso cubrirme los ojos. Usted ya tiene experiencia en ello –responde molesta.

-Uno de ellos. Me gusta ver por donde ando.

-¿Pero qué diablos dice?, si nunca mira por donde anda. Creí que eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro.

Kakashi da un largo suspiro y guarda su libro en el bolsillo del pantalón.

De un tirón coge el hitai-ate que Sakura sostiene en la mano y se lo tira de vuelta.

-¿Qué… –no termina la frase al ver que Kakashi simplemente se baja su protector para cubrirse.

-DA COMIENZO LA ÚLTIMA PRUEBA –se oye por el altavoz-. RECUERDEN, NI TOCAR EL SUELO CON LAS MANOS, NI QUITARSE EL HITAI-ATE.

-¿Qué se supone qué debo hacer? –pregunta Kakashi ya sin ver nada.

-¿No ha escuchado nada? –pregunta Sakura cabreada.

-Estaba leyendo –responde sencillo.

-Desesperante –es la única respuesta de Sakura.

-Kakashi sensei, yo le atacaré y Sakura le dará instrucciones para defenderse. Evite tocar el suelo con las manos e intente derrotarme –responde Lee ajustándose su propio hitai-ate sobre la frente.

-¿¡Nani?! ¿Debo confiar en que ella me de las instrucciones correctas? –pregunta incrédulo- Estoy muerto.

-Nee, nee. Confíe un poco en mi sensei -pide Sakura sonriendo con maldad.

Lee da un gran salto en el aire al grito de Konoha Sempü.

-¿Sakura? –pregunta Kakashi al no escuchar ninguna instrucción.

-¿Sí? –pregunta despreocupada ésta.

-¿En qué dirección viene? –vuelve a preguntar Kakashi.

-No se preocupe, tiene tiempo –responde mirándose las uñas.

-¿Sakura? –vuelve a llamarla.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo.

-Esto va a doler –dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Un poquito a la izquierda –sugiere ella.

Kakashi da un pequeño salto a la izquierda recibiendo de lleno una patada de Lee que le hace tambalearse, pero no caer al suelo.

Sakura rompe en carcajadas.

-Muy divertido. Muy maduro. Pienso devolvértelo de algún modo –dice girándose a ciegas hacía ella.

-Lo siento Kakashi sensei. Pensaba darle ligeramente de lado, no quería darle con tanta fuerza –se disculpa Lee.

-Está bien Maito Jr. Es parte de la competición –responde Kakashi sin ánimo.

-EL NINJA QUE INVENTÓ LA MONTAÑA DE BUNSHINS HA DEJADO _KO_ EN MENOS DE UN MINUTO A SU OPONENTE DEL EQUIPO ROUTI. YA SOLO QUEDAN TRES EQUIPOS. ETERNA JUVENTUDAD, INO-SHIKA-CHÖ Y RAMEN –se oye por el altavoz.

-Konoha Göriki Sempü –grita Lee.

-Sakura, por favor, eso me va a romper unos cuantos huesos si no haces algo –suplica Kakashi-. ¿En tan poca estima me tienes?

-Buffff –resopla ruidosamente para que la oiga-. A su derecha.

Kakashi da un rápido salto a su derecha.

-Izquierda.

Un salto a la izquierda.

-Salte.

De un taconazo Kakashi se impulsa contra el suelo dando un gran salto en el aire, con voltereta incluida, y cayendo en cuclillas. Lee cae a su lado sin haberle tocado.

-Increíble. Ahora entiendo a Gai sensei. Es digno de ser su rival –admira Lee.

-Vaya. Ha confiado en mi –exclama sorprendida Sakura.

-Era eso o acabar en el hospital –responde Kakashi restándole importancia y encogiéndose de hombros.

Unos metros a la izquierda Ino y Shikamaru pelean contra el invasor de Routi, equipo ya eliminado por Naruto. Ino, guiada por Shikamaru fija su objetivo.

-Shintenshin no Jutsu.

Transfiere su conciencia al invasor, que bajo el efecto del jutsu comienza a golpearse a si mismo, controlado por Ino, hasta caer inconsciente y tocando con las manos el suelo.

-EL EQUIPO INO-SHIKA-CHÖ GANA LA BATALLA. TENEMOS AL PRIMER EQUIPO VENCEDOR –se oye por el altavoz.

Al otro lado Maito Gai y Tenten pelean contra Chöji.

-Tenten escucha mi joven y poderosa voz. El joven Chöji viene directo hacía ti con una gigante y poderosa mano derecha. Salta hacía arriba y la evitarás.

-Está bien sensei. Deme solo las indicaciones necesarias. No hay tiempo para adornos –pide Tenten saltando todo lo alto que puede.

-Nikudan Sensha –dice Chöji convirtiéndose en una gran bola rodante.

-¡Pero que preciosidad! Ayyy la juventud. ¡Kakashi mira! –grita Gai en dirección a Kakashi.

-Un poco ocupado Maito –responde esté a ciegas saltando a su derecha para evitar la patada de Lee.

-¿!¿!¿!¿SENSEI?! –pide Tenten.

Pero es tarde, Chöji la arrasa y queda aplastada contra el suelo como cualquier cosa que se interponga entre un bol de ramen y Naruto.

-EL ÚNICO MIEMBRO QUE VISTE ADECUADAMENTE DEL EQUIPO ETERNA JUVENTUDAD HA TOCADO EL SUELO CON SUS MANOS. QUEDAN ELIMINADOS.–se oye por el altavoz- SÓLO QUEDA EL EQUIPO RAMEN. QUE SIN EL GRAN CREADOR DE LA _MONTAÑA NARUTO_ PARECEN TENER PROBLEMAS PARA ACABAR LA PRUEBA.

En ese momento Lee consigue encajar un puñetazo en el estomago de Kakashi que retrocede unos metros derrapando sobre sus pies.

-Sakura, mi equipo a perdido, no tengo nada por lo que luchar, si tú me lo pides, dejaré de pelear y sólo me defenderé –ofrece de nuevo Lee.

-No, no. Sigue atacando, aún no ha recibido bastantes golpes.

-Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo, si ganamos esta prueba seremos vencedores. Hemos ganado todas las pruebas –grita Naruto.

-Sakura-chan… –Kakashi deja notar un pequeño tono de súplica en su llamada.

-Está bien, está bien –dice girándose para ver al ninja de mallas verdes- Lee, te agradecería que no atacarás más a este holgazán.

Kakashi sonríe bajo la máscara.

-LA ORGANIZACIÓN QUIERE DEJAR CLARO QUE NO SE PUEDE ABANDONAR LA PELEA, UNO DE LOS OPONENTES DEBE SER VENCIDO –se oye por los altavoces.

-Sakura-chan, estaba pensando –dice Kakashi todavía con el hitai-ate en los ojos-, que lo tienes fácil. Aquí tienes al perfecto pretendiente para ganar la apuesta.

-¿Qué apuesta? –pregunta Lee atentó.

-No diga chorradas. Se supone que es alguien con quien quiera salir, no cualquiera.

-Pobre Maito Jr. Él no es cualquiera. Podrías llevarle a cenar al mejor restaurante del país. Estoy seguro de que lo pasaríais bien.

-Sakura, ¿quieres que te invite a cenar? –pregunta emocionado Lee.

-¡No! –grita mirándole. Vuelve su vista a un Kakashi todavía con los ojos tapados-. Me caía mejor cuando leía su libro y me dejaba en paz.

-Es tú culpa. Si te hubieras cubierto tú los ojos yo ahora mismo estaría leyendo tranquilamente.

-Si le pega un golpe que le deje inconsciente también podrá volver a leer su estúpido libro –grita irritada.

-Cierto –responde como si no lo hubiera pensado.

Kakashi avanza hasta Lee, que se encuentra realizando una danza de saltitos a su izquierda y derecha.

Kakashi hace el sello del tigre, lo que provoca que Lee se congele esperando ver que increíble técnica piensa usar contra él.

-Sennen Goroshi –grita Kakashi despareciendo y apareciendo agachado tras Lee-. ¡Mil años de dolor! ¡Muerte milenaria!

Con sus manos en la posición del tigre Kakashi golpea el trasero de Lee que vuela por encima de la mesa de los jueces y cae entre el público de las gradas, inconsciente.

-Que burro es –sentencia Sakura.

-¿Ya? –pregunta levantándose todavía sin ver.

¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO? –se oye por los altavoces-. ¿ES UNA TÉCNICA REAL? –se oye ruido de gente discutiendo tras el micrófono cubierto con una mano- EN CUALQUIER CASO SE DA POR VÁLIDO. EL EQUIPO RAMEN GANA UNA PRUEBA MÁS Y SE PROCLAMA CAMPEÓN SIN NINGUNA DERROTA –se oye por los altavoces.

Kakashi se levanta el hitai-ate y recupera su libro.

-¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado! –exclama Naruto corriendo junto al presentador del evento-. Ramen para todos 'ttebayo!

-Sí no fuera tan pretencioso podría tener alguna oportunidad –dice Sakura golpeando con su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Kakashi-. Pero es imposible. Nadie le aguantaría.

-ESTÁ BIEN, ¿QUÉ QUIEREN LOS VENCEDEROS? ¿DOS NOCHES DE ESTANCIA PARA CADA UNO EN LOS BAÑOS TERMALES MIXTOS DE MIZU NO KUNI Ó EL VALE POR DOS MESES DE RAMEN GRATIS EN ICHIRAKU? –pregunta el presentador al equipo a través de los altavoces.

-Nadie es mucha gente –responde Kakashi tranquilo tras su libro avanzando hacía Naruto.

-El vale, viejo –responde Naruto arrancando el papelito de los dedos del presentador.

-Pero tendremos que poner un límite –dice Sakura ajena a lo que acaba de pasar.

-Lo veo bien. ¿Qué sugieres? –pregunta Kakashi también ignorando a su entorno.

-Quedan cuatro días de fiestas, que sea el límite, el cuarto día a media noche tendrá que tragarse sus palabras.

-No. Pero me comeré gustoso las costillas del Hamadaya.

-Vamos a tomar Ramen –grita Naruto pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de cada uno.

-¿Qué hemos ganado Naruto? –pregunta Kakashi sin interés.

-Dos meses de ramen gratis en Ichiraku, sensei. Genial, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué dices Naruto? Siempre hay dos opciones. ¿Qué hemos ganado?

-Ramen gratis para dos meses, Sakura-chan. La alternativa era un aburrido viaje a los baños termales de Mizu no Kuni, ¿quién querría eso? –dice alegre Naruto.

-¿¡Naniiii?! Yo lo quería animal. ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes elegir por todos? ¡Naruto no huyas! Cuando te pille te vas a enterar. ¡Narutooooooooo!

Sakura corre detrás de Naruto, que se dirige a Ichiraku, seguido de lejos por Kakashi, que avanza leyendo su libro de tapas verdes.

Cuando llega al puesto de ramen, Naruto todavía está recibiendo golpes de Sakura.

-Sensei…

-¿Si, Naruto?

-¿Piensa que era mejor el otro premio? – pregunta mirando de reojo a Sakura.

-Mmmm… depende. Habrían venido bien unas vacaciones pagadas a Mizu no Kuni. Además, te habrías ahorrado la paliza que te ha metido Sakura. Sin embargo, creo que dos meses de ramen gratis es muy útil y económico.

Naruto deja escapar un resoplido y se deja caer pesadamente en el taburete sobándose los chichones de la cabeza.

-Mmm, que suerte que Sakura no estuviera atenta cuando han ofrecido los premios –comenta Naruto sonriendo.

:::::::::::

······

FIN DE LA ÚLTIMA PRUEBA.


	4. Yo cenaré en el mejor restaurante!

······

 **·**

 **A la caza de parejas. Yo cenaré en el mejor restaurante del país, Shannaro!  
**

 **·**

-Buenas noches Sakura-chan –saluda Kakashi poniéndose a su espalda en un puestecillo de ankos-. ¿Ya has conseguido pareja? –pregunta señalando con la barbilla a un niño gordito que la toma de la mano.

-Su madre fue al baño con su hermano pequeño. Me ha pedido que cuide de él –responde ignorando lo absurdo de la pregunta-. ¿Y usted? –pregunta con retintín señalando a Maito Gai detrás de él.

Kakashi mira hacía atrás por encima del hombro y ve a Gai abrazando a un gran oso de peluche que ha conseguido para él en un puesto de la feria. Pero eso no se lo dirá.

-Lee fue al baño un momento. Me ha pedido que cuide de él –responde imitando la respuesta de ella.

-Lo que usted diga –responde con desgana pagando y cogiendo un par de palillos con ankos de colores.

-¿Tienes ya echado el ojo en alguien? –pregunta Kakashi antes de que ella se aleje.

-No. Pero no faltan hombres.

-Hum. Ahora falta que ellos quieran –responde sonriendo bajo la máscara y cerrando los ojitos en un gesto de falsa alegría.

-Desesperante –susurra Sakura dándole uno de los palillos al niño y tirando de él para alejarse de Kakashi.

-Suerte Sakura-chan –grita Kakashi.

Sakura pone los ojos en blanco y se pierde entre la gente de la abarrotada calle principal de Konoha.

Horas después, Kakashi, ya sin Gai ni osos de peluche, está sentado en un banco un poco retirado del bullicio.

A lo lejos ve a Sakura hablando con un rubio que no conoce. Muy cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca de ella.

Cuando el chico se aleja para ir a comprar unos bollitos de arroz, se levanta de un salto y se acerca a él.

-Buenas noches –saluda con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Buenas noches… -saluda el rubio.

-Veo que conoces a Sakura-sama –comenta Kakashi poniéndose detrás de él en el puesto.

-Sí –responde desconfiado.

-Es una gran ninja.

-¿Ninja? –pregunta el rubio confuso.

-Sí –sonríe bajo la máscara- ¿No te lo ha dicho?

-No.

-Oh sí. Y muy buena. ¿Ves la marca en este ojo? –pregunta señalando su ojo izquierdo.

El rubio asiente con la cabeza.

-Fue ella, en un entrenamiento.

El chico hace una mueca de dolor.

-Es un poco bestia, pero la queremos. Siempre va a visitarnos al hospital cuando nos manda allí de una paliza.

-¿De una paliza? –pregunta preocupado el rubio.

-Sí. Mira –dice levantándose la camiseta y señalando una cicatriz que le cruza el pecho.

-¿También fue ella?

Kakashi asiente con la cabeza.

-Pero es ninja médico. Es lo mejor, te manda de un puñetazo al aire pero te cura antes de que caigas al suelo.

-Sí… esto…. Amigo, tengo que irme –dice el rubio nervioso, antes de desaparecer calle abajo.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su banco. Desde donde ve como Sakura busca por todas partes al rubio.

:::::::::::::::::::

·

:::::::::::::::::::

-Buenas noches sensei –saluda Sakura poniéndose a su lado en la barra.

-Hola –responde secamente Kakashi que se gira dándole la espalda a Sakura y ofreciéndole una bebida a una morena que le mira embelesada.

-Buenas noches –saluda Sakura por encima del hombro de Kakashi a la mujer.

-Bu… buenas noches –responde ella.

-¿Se conocen de hace mucho? –pregunta Sakura, desde detrás de Kakashi.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta Kakashi girándose para verla.

-Espero al camarero –responde sencilla.

-Puedes esperarle unos metros más allá –sugiere molesto, señalando al otro lado de la barra.

-No hay sitio. El lugar está lleno. ¿Ve? –responde inclinándose fuera de la barra mostrando que no miente-. ¿Y bien? –pregunta dirigiéndose a la mujer otra vez.

-No hace falta que respondas –le indica Kakashi a la mujer, volviendo a dar la espalda a Sakura.

-Es igual. ¿Es amiga tuya? –pregunta la morena divertida.

-Sí. Podría decirse que sí –responde ella subiendo la voz para hacerse oír detrás de Kakashi.

-No entiendo –confiesa la mujer.

-Era mi profesor. Cuando tenía doce años –dice afirmando con la cabeza.

-Ah. Eso está bien. ¿Entonces eres profesor? –pregunta la morena.

-Sí –responde Kakashi relajándose.

-Sí… entonces ya era un pervertido –añade como si nada-. Lee libros pornográficos delante de sus alumnos de doce años –grita en un fingido tono de susurro apoyando su mano en el hombro de Kakashi cubriéndose con la otra en un falso intento porque nadie más lo oiga.

Nota como Kakashi se tensa bajo su mano.

-¿Qué? –pregunta la morena confundida.

-Tienen hasta ilustraciones bastante explícitas que no duda en mostrar. Pero oye, eso no hace a un mal profesor. Fue de los mejores. A mi compañero le enseño una técnica super increíble, la llama Sexy Jutsu _Harggggghhhhh_.

Kakashi se gira sobre sus talones y con una de sus manos tapa la boca de Sakura. La morena aprovecha el momento para desaparecer.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunta él mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunta ella cabreada- ¿Qué ha sido? –repite subiendo el tono-. Ayer espantó a mi cita. Me lo contaron, le vieron hablando con él.

-Hum.

-¿Hum? ¿Es todo lo que tiene que decir?

-Nunca os enseñe ni una ilustración –responde serio.

-Y yo no le saque el maldito ojo –grita ella-. Estamos en paz.

Kakashi ríe bajo la máscara.

-Quedan dos noches. Si deja de sabotearme yo dejaré de sabotearle a usted.

-Será más aburrido, pero está bien.

:::::::::::::::::::

·

:::::::::::::::::::

-Buenas noches, Sakura-chan.

-Buenas noches, sensei.

Se saludan mutuamente mirándose con recelo.

Ambos siguen el mismo camino.

-Que tengas una bonita noche, Sakura-chan.

-Lo mismo digo, sensei.

Caminan uno junto al otro.

Kakashi con las manos en los bolsillos, Sakura con las manos entrecruzadas a su espalda.

-¿Me está siguiendo? –pregunta Sakura molesta.

-¿Me sigues tú? –pregunta él divertido.

-No. Voy a la plaza.

-Yo también.

-He quedado allí, con un chico.

-Yo también.

Sakura se para en mitad de la calle.

-Así que es gay, por fin lo reconoce –dice seriamente.

Kakashi se detiene unos pasos por delante y se gira.

-He quedado con una chica, una mujer –se corrige-. No te hagas la graciosa. No es tu estilo.

-¿Cómo es ella?

-Rubia de pechos grandes –responde sencillo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bromea, ¿verdad? –pregunta mirándole con los ojos entornados.

-Sí -guarda silencio unos segundos-. Es una mujer.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Le vale cualquier mujer con tal de ganarme la apuesta?

-No. Pero no sé que quieres que te diga. Es morena, alta, una civil, trabaja en una librería. ¿Cómo es él? –pregunta volviendo a caminar mirándola de reojo.

-Moreno, alto, un civil, trabaja en un colegio.

-Hum.

-¿ _Hum_ qué? Siempre, _hum, hum, hum_ –pregunta ella molesta.

-Te pega.

-Pues a usted no. A menos que sea una librería erótica.

Kakashi no responde.

-Madre mía. Es la mujer de la librería erótica donde compra sus libros, ¿verdad?

Kakashi la mira de reojo.

-Podría ser.

-Desesperante –comenta entre dientes.

Siguen caminando en silencio.

Cuando llegan a la plaza ambos miran a su alrededor buscando a su cita.

-Allí está –dice ella señalando el centro de la plaza.

-Allí está –dice él señalando el centro de la plaza.

Se miran unos segundos, y cada uno camina hacía su cita.

Sakura llega junto al moreno y Kakashi junto a la morena que se encuentra justo al lado del moreno.

-Hola Sakura-san, te presento a mi madre.

-Hola Kakashi-san, te presento a mi hijo.

-¿Él es tu cita? –pregunta Kakashi señalando al hijo de la morena.

-¿Ella es tu cita? –pregunta Sakura señalando a la madre del moreno.

-Esto es un poco raro –responden los dos a la vez.

-¿Se conocen? –pregunta la morena.

-Sí –responde Kakashi.

-¿De qué? –pregunta el moreno.

-Él es mi sensei –responde Sakura dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Que agradable sorpresa –dice la morena.

-Entonces podemos ir a cenar juntos –sugiere el moreno.

Sakura y Kakashi intercambian miradas.

-Etto… Tsunade-sama me acaba de avisar, yo… -comienza a explicar Sakura.

-Sí. Una misión. Salimos esta noche. Ahora mismo. Tenemos que ir a buscar a nuestros compañeros. Y de verdad que… –continúa Kakashi.

-...lo sentimos. Pero tenemos que irnos –termina Sakura.

-Sí –dice Kakashi afirmando con la cabeza.

-Sí –repite Sakura.

Madre e hijo se miran sin entender demasiado.

-Está bien. ¿Nos vemos otro día Sakura-chan? –pregunta ilusionado el moreno.

-Sí. Claro. Otro día –responde Sakura con una sonrisa demasiado forzada.

-Sí. Yo… te llamaré –le dice Kakashi a la morena.

-Está bien. Sabes donde encontrarme –responde sonriente la morena.

Kakashi y Sakura desandan el camino.

-Esto es, totalmente, culpa suya –dice Sakura.

-¿Mía? ¿Cómo puede ser esto culpa mía? –pregunta Kakashi mirándola de reojo.

-No sé. Pero de algún modo lo es.

-¿Cómo puede tener un hijo de tu edad? –pregunta Kakashi en voz alta, más para si mismo que para Sakura.

-¿Cómo puede salir de fiesta con su madre? –pregunta Sakura en voz alta, más para si misma que para Kakashi.

-Se acaba el tiempo –dice él mirándola.

-Todavía queda mucha noche –responde ella.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –pregunta él.

-¿Por qué quiere saberlo? –pregunta ella desconfiada.

-Para evitar acercarme a donde vayas a ir –responde él serio.

-¿Qué quiere hacer usted? –pregunta ella.

Kakashi suspira y mira al cielo.

-En realidad estoy cansado, creo que me iré a mi apartamento.

-Usted mismo ha dicho que se acaba el tiempo –comenta ella mirándole de reojo.

-Queda mañana –dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-En tres días no ha conseguido nada. No le sobra el tiempo.

Kakashi vuelve a encogerse de hombros. Sakura deja escapar un gran bostezo.

-Eso es muy sexy. Seguro que si le bostezas a un chico en la cara le enamoras –dice Kakashi con ironía.

-Calle. He trabajado todo el día en el hospital. Estoy cansada –responde golpeándole el hombro-. Creo que yo también me iré a casa.

-Buenas noches, Sakura-chan.

-Buenas noches, sensei.

:::::::::::

······

FIN DE LA TERCERA NOCHE.


	5. Media noche del 4º día Ramen para mi

······

 **·**

 **Media noche del cuarto día, ¿cenaré en el mejor restaurante del país? Ramen para mi**

 **·**

-Esa –dijo Sakura señalando a una rubia.

-No es mi tipo –responde riéndose.

-Ninguna es su tipo, sensei –se queja bebiendo de su vaso-. ¿Esa? –sugiere señalando a una de pelo morado.

-Me recuerda a Anko –dice con un deje raro en la voz.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Hum… digamos que Anko y yo _no_ somos compatibles.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-No quieres saberlo –asevera serio.

-¿Fueron amantes y no salió bien? –pregunta animada.

-¡No! ¿Por qué lo llevas todo al mismo terreno? Eres una pervertida –bromea terminándose la bebida y derramándose la mitad por encima al intentar hacerlo a través de la máscara.

Sakura se ríe bastante alto ganándose la mirada de la gente de su alrededor.

Kakashi se limpia sobre la manga de su camiseta.

-No entiendo muy bien cómo hemos terminado juntos buscando pareja el uno al otro. ¿Esto no era una apuesta por encontrarla antes que el otro? –pregunta confuso.

-¿Esa? –pregunta Sakura ignorándole.

Kakashi niega con la cabeza.

-¿Ese? –pregunta ella señalando a un rubio.

-Creí que había quedado claro que no soy gay.

-Para nada, sigo pensando que es gay, pero en realidad decía para mí. Aunque parece que está con esa –dice señalando a una chica.

-No. Ella va detrás de él, pero a él no le interesa ella.

-¿Y cómo sabe eso?

-Lo sé.

-Es un experto en el desamor –bromea ella, de nuevo demasiado alto.

-Creo que has bebido demasiado –dice él quitándole la bebida-. Así no ganarás la apuesta.

-He bebido lo mismo que usted –anuncia ella recuperando su vaso-. Y la tarde acaba de empezar. Encontraré al hombre de mi vida y me iré a cenar con él a su costa.

-Puede ser la edad, o la experiencia, aunque da igual en realidad, lo que importa es que la misma cantidad no es igual para mi que para ti –dice volviendo a retirarle el vaso de las manos.

-Desesperante –susurra entre dientes levantándose y alejándose de él.

Kakashi se queda en su sitio viendo como se acerca al rubio.

Una vez detrás de él se gira para mirar a Kakashi y comienza a hacer señas exageradas apuntando al chico.

Kakashi riendo afirma con la cabeza. Ve como Sakura se presenta al chico y comienzan una conversación.

Mira a su alrededor y ve a una morena de pelo largo. Se encoge de hombros y se acerca a ella.

-Hola guapo –saluda cuando Kakashi se para junto a ella.

-Hola.

-¿Qué hay bajo la máscara?

-La curiosidad mató al gato.

-No me gustan los gatos.

-Ya somos dos.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa? –ofrece la morena-. Quiero maullarte un poco.

La cara de Kakashi hace reír al camarero que lo ha oído todo, y cuando la morena se gira para ver al dueño de las risas, Kakashi mira a Sakura, que se encuentra peleando con la chica que iba tras del rubio.

-Lo siento, necesitan mi ayuda –se disculpa antes de desaparecer.

-¡Que no es tu chico! Que lo dice hasta él. ¡Flacucha! –grita Sakura.

-¿Flacucha? ¿Tú te has visto? ¡Estás más plana que esa pared! –responde la chica.

-Shannaroooooooooo –grita Sakura encendiendo su puño en chakra verde y levantándolo justo para ser frenado por Kakashi.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –pregunta Kakashi tirando de ella-. Ni siquiera son ninjas -la regaña.

-¡Esa guarra me ha llamado plana! –grita como excusa.

Kakashi rompe a reír y la saca a la calle alejándola de la chica y del rubio.

-Déjeme, que le rompo la crisma –pide Sakura intentando zafarse del agarre.

-No, no voy a soltarte –dice Kakashi sin dejar de reír-. Has bebido demasiado, hasta que no estés un poco más sobria no pienso dejarte ir.

-Pero el rubio es guapo y gracioso, es alto y atento, es atlético y majo, es… -empieza a notar un poco pastosa su boca y no encuentra más adjetivos-. Tiene un buen culo.

-Ya, lo pillo.

-Es… guapo y gracioso –repite.

-Sí, eso ya lo has dicho.

-Y alto y atento –dice como si fuera algo nuevo.

-Eso también.

-Es guapo…

-Vale, ya lo he pillado -indica cargándola al hombro.

-Va a perder la apuesta –dice un poco borracha.

-Tú vas a perder la apuesta. Yo podría haberla ganado ya.

-¿Eso que quiere decir? –pregunta dejándose llevar sin oponer resistencia.

-Una mujer me ha ofrecido ir a su casa, y mírame, aquí, haciendo de niñero.

-Eso no es amor… ¡Sería una prostituta! -exclama golpeándole en la espalda con las palmas de las manos.

Kakashi vuelve a reír a carcajadas, no iba a negar que él también lo había pensado.

-¡Mira!, Hinata. Te dejaré con ella, es una chica responsable y cuidará de ti mientras me voy a ganar la apuesta –anuncia Kakashi acercándose a Hinata.

-Hola Kakashi-sama. ¿Ho... hola Sakura-san? –saluda tímidamente Hinata.

-Hola ojos claros –saluda Sakura desde la espalda de Kakashi.

-Etto… -mira confundida Hinata.

-Hinata-chan, Sakura ahora es tu responsabilidad. Cuando esté un poco más sobria puedes abandonarla a su suerte. No dejes que haga una tontería –le pide Kakashi bajándola de su espalda, pasando el brazo de Sakura por encima de Hinata y desapareciendo.

-Sakura-san, ¿has bebido? –pregunta nerviosa.

-Sí. Un poco –reconoce ésta.

-¡Son las seis de la tarde! –exclama como si fuera a suponer alguna diferencia.

-Tengo una apuesta que ganar –dice Sakura soltándose de Hinata y perdiéndose en la calle abarrotada de gente que empieza a disfrutar del último día de festival.

:::::::::::::::::::

·

:::::::::::::::::::

-Pensaba que no me llamarías –comenta la dueña de la librería.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Kakashi con falsa sorpresa.

-Ya sabes, lo de ayer… pensé que te había asustado que tuviera un hijo.

-Todos cometemos errores –dice sin darle importancia.

-¿Errores? –pregunta molesta.

-Bueno, quiero decir… -se lleva una mano a la nuca mientras busca una respuesta-, no pareces tan mayor como para tener un hijo de esa edad… vamos que lo debiste tener muy joven… quizás excesivamente joven porque realmente te ves joven y… -es consciente de que cada frase que dice es peor que la anterior-, imagino que fue una locura de una noche, de hecho no hay padre, ¿verdad?... quiero decir... no hay un marido por ahí… ¿o sí? –por fin cierra la boca tras la máscara y se queda mirando sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

Ella no dice nada, sólo le mira cabreada.

-Si me quieres pegar un puñetazo, sé que me lo he ganado.

 _¡PLAS!_ –se oye la bofetada tres calles más abajo.

Sobándose la mejilla vuelve a la calle principal.

:::::::::::::::::::

·

:::::::::::::::::::

-Haruno –saluda Kakashi a sus espaldas.

-Hatake –devuelve el saludo Sakura girándose para enfrentarle.

Ambos se miran con los ojos entornados en una lucha de miradas a cada cual más desconfiada.

-Aún puedes ir a buscar a Maito Jr –sugiere serio Kakashi.

-Todavía puedo arreglarle una cita con Tsunade-sama –le devuelve la jugada.

-No estoy tan desesperado.

-Podría decir lo mismo.

-Te veo mejor, ya te mantienes por ti misma.

Sus miradas siguen fijas en el otro, retadoramente.

-No había bebido tanto, se me cortó la digestión.

-Ya… Y haberte ido a dormir un par de horas no ha tenido nada que ver.

-Lo cual le deja por los suelos –sentencia ganadora.

-¿Cómo puede dejarme por los suelos tener una ex-alumna con problemas de alcohol? –pregunta confuso.

-Idiota, me refiero a que ha tenido dos horas más que yo y todavía no ha conseguido a ninguna mujer.

-La población femenina de Konoha es bastante inferior a la población masculina. Suele pasar en todas la aldeas ocultas ya que su principal ocupación es la explotación de ninjas en misio-...

-A otro perro con ese hueso -le corta-. Suena como los libros que nos mandaron leer en la academia. Quedan pocas horas para la media noche. Voy a buscar al rubio.

-Ah, sí. Al guapo y atlético –dice Kakashi repitiendo los adjetivos que ella usara.

Sakura se pone colorada.

-Era gracioso y atento –contraataca buscando adjetivos menos superficiales.

-Y alto y con buen culo –añade Kakashi, afirmando con la cabeza-. Eso sólo puede ser amor -sentencia con tono serio.

-Ya lo pillo –corta Sakura-. ¿Y usted qué? ¿Alguien?

Kakashi se encoge de hombros.

-Nadie interesante. Creo que buscaré por allí –dice señalando calle abajo.

-Mientras usted sigue buscando a la mujer de su vida, yo sólo tengo que encontrarle.

Kakashi frunce el ceño intentando darle sentido a esa frase.

-No lo entiendo –confiesa tras unos segundos.

-¡Sabe a lo que me refiero! –grita irritada.

-No, en verdad no. Lo que has dicho no tiene sentido ninguno. Creo que todavía estás afectada por el alcohol.

-Quería decir que yo ya sé quien es el amor de mi vida, es el rubio, sólo tengo que encontrarle entre la gente. Sin embargo usted tiene que encontrar a la mujer de manera general… no hay ninguna mujer aún. Es etérea, un concepto, nada físico, podría ser de cualquier manera, como su maldito rostro -añade cabreada.

-Definitivamente sigues afectada por el alcohol -dice sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-Desesperante –dice entre dientes marchándose calle abajo.

-¡Eh! ¡Que esa era mi dirección! Vete a buscarle por otro lado –grita él riendo.

:::::::::::::::::::

·

:::::::::::::::::::

-Podría conseguir a quien quisiera –dice acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado en el banco.

-Ya lo he visto –responde irónica señalando a la mujer que se aleja.

-No es mi tipo.

-Por Kami, nadie es su tipo. Sigo pensando que morirá rodeado de sus perros.

-¿Y tú qué? –pregunta señalando al rubio, que está liándose con una morena.

-Era un capullo. No merecía una cena en el mejor restaurante del país.

Kakashi se ríe.

-No se ría. Es patético –dice Sakura.

-¿El qué? ¿No encontrar pareja en cuatro días?

-Miré –señala a Shino que pasea cogido de la mano con Hotaru, la mujer del Clan Aburame que se había encargado de controlar la prueba con insectos-. Hasta Shino ha conseguido pareja.

-Hotaru significa _luciérnaga_ –dice la mujer.

-Shino Aburame significa _insecto de bambú_ , no es tan bonito –comenta él riendo.

-A mi sí me lo parece –dice ella colorada.

Shino se acaricia la nuca nervioso.

-¿Cómo está Momo? -pregunta Shino cambiando de tema.

-Es penoso –insiste Sakura

Kakashi la mira en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Y ahora qué? Los dos hemos perdido la apuesta –pregunta él.

-Hable por usted, aún quedan unos minutos.

-¿Piensas lanzarte a por cualquier chico que se digne a mirarte?

-Oye, córtese. No soy esa clase de chica -responde algo molesta.

Sakura apura su bebida.

-¿Qué tiene esto? –pregunta agitando el vaso ya vacío.

-No lo sé. Me lo dio Naruto –responde él girándose para no ser visto bebiendo el último trago de su vaso-. Son las doce menos diez. Creo que podemos decir oficialmente que los dos hemos perdido.

-¿Seguro que no es gay? -pregunta en un último intento por romper la apuesta.

-Sí. Estoy bastante seguro -responde seriamente.

El sonido de los fuegos artificiales en el cielo interrumpe una posible conversación.

Y los dos se quedan mirando al cielo.

Tras unos minutos Kakashi se gira para ver a Sakura, de perfil, mirando la noche. Iluminada sólo por la luz cambiante de los fuegos artificiales.

Cuando ella se gira a verle, él simplemente se baja la máscara y la besa.

Un sencillo beso en los labios. Ella cierra los ojos. Y él sonríe contra sus labios.

Cuando se separan Kakashi la mira fijamente a los ojos. Ella le mantiene la mirada. Un poco por el shock de verle sin máscara.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –pregunta él con una voz suave.

Sakura le besa de vuelta, pero está vez el beso dura más, y su lengua busca el acceso a la boca de Kakashi.

Cuando se separan Sakura le mira fijamente a los ojos. Él le mantiene la mirada. Un poco aturdido por cómo se siente tras ese beso.

-¿Qué quiere hacer usted? –pregunta ella algo nerviosa.

-¿Yo? Llevarte a mi apartamento –dice serio, con voz ronca, sin quitar la vista de los ojos jade.

-¿Eso se lo dice a todas? –pregunta seria.

-No –niega con la cabeza para subrayar la respuesta-. Si las llevas a tu casa, no puedes huir en mitad de la noche.

Ella le mira intentando saber si lo dice en serio.

:::::::::::::::::::

·

:::::::::::::::::::

-Supongo que hemos ganado los dos –dice algo avergonzada tapándose con la sábana.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo conseguí a la chica.

-Sí, pero la chica soy yo.

-Sí, pero fui yo quien te bese. Y es mi casa –sentencia mirando a su alrededor.

Sakura pone los ojos en blanco.

-No pienso invitarle a cenar a ningún sitio –dice dejando escapar un bufido.

-No seas mala perdedora. Además, no te ha salido mal del todo, disfrutarás de las mejores costillas fritas del país. En Hamadaya.

-Ni hablar. Lo mejor son los ankos de Komuro.

-Te dejo elegir restaurante, pero tú pagas –dice quitando la sábana de en medio, colocándose sobre ella y besándola el cuello.

-Siga creyéndolo.

-¿Vas a seguir tratándome de usted después de esto? –pregunta ignorándola.

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-De quién pague la cena.

-Hum. Puedes seguir llamándome sensei también, pero he ganado yo –dice antes de volver a besarla.

:::::::::::

······

FIN DE LA COMPETICIÓN.

·

·

·

:::::::::::::::::::

En ese mismo momento, a unas cuantas, bastantes, calles de allí. En un conocido puesto de ramen.

-¡Hey! Viejo, aquí no pone que haya un límite por persona.

-Sí que lo pone -contradice tomando el papel, dándole la vuelta y señalando una línea de texto-. Una ración para cada componente del equipo en la comida y la cena.

-Bien, pues póngame la de Sakura-chan y la de Kakashi-sensei. Yo se las llevaré.

Teuchi niega con la cabeza.

-Mientras no vengan ellos luego a reclamarlo, puedes tomártelas delante mía, Naruto-kun.

Naruto se ríe abiertamente mientras separa un par de palillos.

-Itadakimasu –grita tomando un trozo de memma del bol.

:::::::::::

······

FIN.

Gracias por los follows, favoritos y comentarios :D

Este fic fue sin duda el más divertido de escribir, espero que haya sido igual de divertido de leer.


End file.
